


Keeping the Raven Prince

by BrandiAlyssa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for 114, Temporary Character Death, You know who it is, premptive fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiAlyssa/pseuds/BrandiAlyssa
Summary: A reward for a job well done.A pre-115 fix-it for our favorite bird son.





	Keeping the Raven Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Once I had slept and processed 114, this began to form. It helped satisfy the want.
> 
> This has not been beta’d.

Vax dozed between the two women he loved the most. His sister on his right and his love on his left, both clutching him desperately. Behind Vex was Percy, arms around her but one hand on the rogue. Behind Keyleth was Grog, his long arms stretching across them all. Around his head were the two gnomes, entwined with each other and him. This was his family. He didn’t want to go but his task was done. They had cried both tears of happiness for victory and sadness for the end.

He breathed slow and easy, a habit his body didn’t leave behind though he didn’t need breath. Muscles tensed even in sleep relaxed as his goddess called him.

Kneeling where he had so many times before, Vax looked up to the giant porcelain visage of the Raven Queen. A tear streamed down his cheek but he made no move to wipe it away.

“Tears? You knew this was coming.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier.” His voice was rough with the urge to cry, but he held it in. “I love them. They’re my family.”

“Do you want to stay?”

“Of course I want to stay! I want to see my sister properly marry Freddie. I want to see new little De Rolos running around. I want to see Pike continue to light our world and Scanlan charm or scandalize his way through. I want to see Grog learn to read and trade pranks. I want...” here he took a deep shuddering breath. “I want to marry Keyleth and have little red headed Ashari with a love of plants and flying. I know her lifespan is long but I want to be by her side as long as I’m able.” He looked down and took several deep breaths, each calmer than the one before, until he had control again. “But I gave my word. I knew what returning entailed. I am ready to stay.”

For a long moment, all he could hear was his breathing. When he finally looked back up, it was not the giant mask but the smaller more normal sized form that he saw. “You did well, my champion.”

“He—”

“He what?”

Fingers curled tightly into fists. “He called me your prince. What does that mean?”

Cold fingers carded through his long hair. “Hmph. You are my champion and my child. The child of a queen is a a prince is it not? You will always be known as my champion and my prince. In years to come, people will pray to me and to my prince to ask for safe passage. You are the only on I’ve allowed to return not once, not twice, but three times.“

Dark eyes shot up, pale fingers still tangled in his hair. “Three times? I only remember two.”

The free hand of the Raven Queen seemed to pluck a golden thread from the inky darkness. A flick of her wrist brought forth the familiar red haired form of his favorite druid. Keyleth knelt beside him, her eyes fluttering open.

“Vax,” came the whispered question even as she stared up, “where are we?”

“You are nowhere, child. You both have fought hard and well. For that I will give you a reward. Now hush.” Removing her hand from Vax’s hair, she picked up the limp, dark thread of his life and began weaving and tying it into the still glowing line. Slowly, as fiber by fiber they connected, golden life filtered down to Vax, making the string taut with vitality again. When she pulled away, two radiant lines twisted into one. Both had the same strong urge and gave in, kissing like their lives depended on it. “You will not live quite as long as some of your people, young Keyleth,” the Queen said when they finally separated, “but as long as you live so shall he. When it is finally time, you come with no complaints or unfinished business and stand at my side where you belong.”

Vax finally let the tears fall that he had been holding, but they were now for joy and relief. Keyleth hugged him tightly, afraid to let go again. “Thank you.”

“It is time for you to go, Keyleth. I will send him along shortly.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.” She disappeared as suddenly as she arrived. He looked up at the mask once more. “This was not the agreement but I will not argue more time with my loved ones. I will serve you however I can.”

“There may be tasks for you later. For now rest, help rebuild the temple, and live. You’ll know when it is time.”

“What about Arkhan and the hand?”

“Someone else will deal with him. They may come to you for guidance but you have earned your rest.” The mask vanished and for a moment he was once again looking at the pale face and scarlet eyes of his Queen. Fingers tilted his chin up as she laid a kiss upon his brow. Electricity shot through him, lighting every nerve. “Go, my prince. Live long and love well.”

His vision went black and then he was staring into familiar green and brown eyes. Behind them he could see the rest of Vox Machina. “Hi.”

His sister hugged him tightly while Keyleth gripped his hand, a knowing smile on her lips. Vex pulled away after a moment, her hands patting his cheeks, his hands, even dipping under his armor. He endured it, knowing what she was doing. “You’re warm!” she finally explained to the others that were staring.

“What does that mean?” Pike asked from beside her.

“It means I’m staying a while.”

“How long’s a while?” from Grog.

Vax picked up the hand that Kiki still hadn’t released and kissed it. “As long as she lives, so do I.” He turned back to his sister and Percy. “I want to see a proper wedding from you two. I was robbed.”

“Of course, dear.” Teary eyed she stared at home for a moment before hugging him again. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re staying.”

“So am I, sis, so am I.”


End file.
